Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170320000341/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170330172857
"Anna?!" The royal couple of Arendelle gasped in shock as they asked and exclaimed as neither of them could believe it was none other than only just their younger daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle right from the very start at all just like their older daughter, Elsa did. "Yes, she's already one of us now and not any of you three protective but cowardly, dishonest royals of Arendelle anymore. You see, we all easily know about your poor, lousy protection like your fearful dishonesty with Princess Anna very well and much better than ever, especially than the likes of no good for nothing families like all the three of you royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll known as Grand Pabbie who should've return all of Princess Anna's real, old missing memories of your favorite daughter, Elsa's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers and all you two did was focus on raising your favorite daughter, Elsa by neglecting Anna and all of her personal problems. You two could've asked Grand Pabbie for the right key to controlling powers in order to save your favorite daughter, Elsa's life alongside your former daughter, Anna's life from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time back then before but no instead you just had to let Grand Pabbie easily influence all the three of you royals of Arendelle with his misguidance anyway all except for Princess Anna, the same child whose real, old missing memories of all of your favorite daughter's cold, ice, snow, winter, elemental, magic powers were being altered, changed and removed by the likes of that old rock troll when you two and that old rock troll should've done anything to save your favorite daughter, Elsa's life alongside your former daughter, Anna's from being isolated in Arendelle back then before right from the very start. None of you royals of Arendelle mean nothing to Princess Anna at all, do you?" "Oh yeah! None of you royals of Arendelle are worthy of her at all either, are you?" "That's right! What all the three of you and that old rock troll did to Anna was really unfair. Keeping all secrets from her for her own so called safety." "None of you deserved to be her family at all and I suggest all the three of you go back straight home to Arendelle without Anna before I really do anything worse to the all the likes of you three royals of Arendelle and make all the three of you lose Anna for good." "What? No!" Elsa gapsed before she cried in shock. "Oh yes we will!" "You can't do that!" Olaf added as he shook his head as he also never ever even once nor even twice like the idea of Anna being taken away from her own family by anybody else who'd do or say anything to powerfully pit and turn Anna against her own family, mostly even her own parents and especially her own sister, Elsa too. "Anna's our other daughter too and nothing you think nor say nor do can change that at all." "Oh yeah?" "Oh really?" You expect us to let anybody else raise her?" The king demanded in shock. "If only you and your wife did anything to neglect Anna because of both of your focus on both of your favorite daughter, Elsa." "We will take Anna away from the likes of you three royals of Arendelle if you two do anything to neglect Princess Anna again." "I'm afraid none of you will ever get Anna back at all because she's been through a lot enough already." "And we will do anything to get you royals of Arendelle out of here without Anna because all the three of you royals of Arendelle have been nothing but dishonest with her." "Serves all of the three of you royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll for keeping all the secrets and the truth from Anna!" "None of us meant for this to happen to Anna, did we?" The king defended. "Yeah, sure you didn't."